fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Strider Kage
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Street Fighter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kombatgod (talk) 07:01, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Ken's stage Hithere! Thank you again for your edits. I was just wondering what's your source for the cameos in Ken's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 2, when you say they "are stated to be guests using costumes". When I made the page I couldn't find official confirmation, so after examining the situation I decided to consider them the actual characters, because rather than looking like regular people cosplaying, they look like other game's characters in elegant clothes. To quote myself from this blog post: "It wouldn't make sense to go there dressed as Captain Commando in a suit! Let alone being dressed as "human Hsien-Ko"!" I'm not saying this is absolute, this is just my point of view, so I want to hear other people's opinion and it'd be great to have official sources, 'cause I don't.--Kombatgod (talk) 16:37, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, so it was confirmed there? Mh. Well, if it's somewhat official then we can take it as the actual version. We can eventually express my point of view as an option in the detailed link page, maybe. About Slam Masters yeah. The name should be changed to "Slam Masters". I originally called it "Muscle Bomber" for some reason, but it's better the other way. If you're asking yes, in general different countries' titles are still the same series, even when changes are major.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:12, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Just Came by Hey Man whats up, I'm Dragonsblood (2nd guy with Kombatgod) and I just want to say Nice work man, you have a lot of good links added in. I usually make the pages so I might not get all of them (like Dino Crisis and Slam Masters). So yeah if you have any questions you can ask me too ;). My fellow capcom friend http://fictionalcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dragonsblood23/1000_Pages Nanatsu no Taizai I'm wondering if you live in Japan and that you know this has any connections with other fiction. -Oishi Hi! No, I don't live in Japan, but I can translate stuff. About Nanatsu no Taizai, I haven't heard of it but a quick google search got me a reference to Sailor Moon in Chapter 68, specifically to its transforming "Makeup!" catchphrase, as well as the Fairy Tail crossover you already know about. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 06:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) 1. How come you only edit in the morning (I'm asleep and live in Central Time)? 2. Could you tell me the reference to Sailor Moon because I can't find it? Are you referring to Chapter 68 of Nanatasu or Sailor Moon and what is in that reference? OishiLover75 (talk) 20:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Just add in the connection while I'm asleep. The page is already made for Sailor Moon. Thanks! OishiLover75 (talk) 23:18, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :I'm from South America, and I edit whenever I find some spare time, which usually is during midnight where I live. Done. If you're still wondering, it's in this page from Nanatsu's chapter 68, this character transforms/changes form after screaming "Make up!!", which is a reference to the catchphrase(s) Usagi uses to transform into Sailor Moon. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 07:59, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddy's Know any connections with FNAF and other fiction? :Couldn't find anything of worth searching around, sorry. There are a few vids/discussions floating around about a supposed parody appearing in Gravity Falls, but given the episode's air date and the game's release date I think it's a really long stretch to consider it a FNAF reference, being much more likely just a parody of the animatronics found in those all-family dinner places. :I'll look around later, if I find something I'll let you know. See ya. Strider Kage (talk) 08:02, January 28, 2015 (UTC) How's your luck? -Oishi :Haven't found anything worthwhile yet, sorry. Still looking through the sequel to see if the creator made any usable references. Strider Kage (talk) 08:51, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Will you check the third game? -Oishi : I believe so, though probably not right away once it drops. These games are just way too intense ;). Strider Kage (talk) 09:16, February 1, 2015 (UTC) The third game came out. Please tell me you got something! (begging and pleading) -Oishi :I haven't got time to play it yet, been a bit busy these days. As soon as I get some free time, I'll take a look. I didn't forget about it, don't worry. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 09:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Still no FNAF reference? -Oishi Evolve Do you know any connections with Evolve and other franchises? -Oishi :Don't know the game much and its quite recent, but I think I've found some possible Link 3 material. There's some possible homage/design cues from Left 4 Dead: one character (Francis) looking like an older Laz from L4D, and the "Goliath" monster takes some gameplay ideas from the Tank. Given the devs are the same ones for both series, it's possible not a simple coincidence. The "Kraken" monster has a very obvious Cthulhu vibe to it. Hope that's of some help! later. Strider Kage (talk) 05:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Could you add it in, it's better for me to understand. Hello? I'm just asking if you could at least add it in the Left 4 Dead page so I can understand better. -Oishi Sorry about that, wasn't active yesterday. As you are already aware, Evolve is up. I'll see if I can dig up something for Dark Souls and get back to you. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 03:29, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! -Oishi Dark Souls Do you know any connections with Dark Soul and other franchises? -Oishi : Well, here it goes!. Since I found a veritable amount of links, I went ahead and make the page. There are actually a few more possible links, but since I couldn't confirm them (or they were reeeally big stretches) I decided to hold them back for now. Read ya Later! Strider Kage (talk) 07:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks -Oishi Steven Universe Do you know any connections to Steven Universe? -Oishi :A quick research turned up plenty, and I've almost finished the page. Unfortunately, something came up and I couldn't get in time to create it. It's too late here and I need to sleep, so I'll create the page for you tomorrow. Hope it's ok. :Later! Strider Kage (talk) 10:01, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks -Oishi I should've asked sooner, but I guess you don't like Uncle Grandpa being in Steven Universe. :That'd be a good guess, ;). UG is just way too nonsensical and random, and the characters are really grating. It terms of tone and approach is perhaps the farthest it can be to a show like Steven Universe. Wonder who's brillant idea this was? Strider Kage (talk) 06:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) -Oishi Tokyo Ghoul Do you know any Tokyo Ghoul references with other franchises? -Oishi :I'll see around what I can gather. I know already there are some Classic Literature references from both west and east. Strider Kage (talk) 06:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Just make sure you're referring to the copyrighted version. -Oishi Bloodborne How about Bloodborne? -Oishi :Tokyo Ghoul is done. Since I wasn't really sure about the references to the works of Kafka, Carol and others, I decided to simply add the two links I was certain about. I'll check out Bloodborne later, ok. See ya! Strider Kage (talk) 04:29, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Ninja Gaiden Just wondering if you can do a Ninja Gaiden page (I'm busy working around Indie/Newgrounds games :P) :Sure, it'll be no problem since it and Dead or Alive overlap alot. I'll get to it tomorrow, ok. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 08:37, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Akame Ge Kill and Magi: The Laberynith of Magic Can you make pages for Akame Ge Kill and Magi series? -Oishi :I'll see what I can find about those two. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 08:18, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Assassination Classroom Can you make a page for it? -Oishi P.S.: Still waiting on FNAF. :No problem, I'm a bit familiar with AC so it should be no problem. As for FNAF, I've found no significant reference in the games themselves. I was hoping the minigames could reference some old Atari games, but I have found no ties there either thus far. :At this point, I'm waiting for some other series to reference/homage FNAF instead. I'm ready to create the page as soon as something comes up. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 05:48, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Peanuts (Charlie Brown and Snoopy) Anything for Peanuts? -Oishi : I will see what I can find, should be easy since its a well-known series. Strider Kage (talk) 04:00, April 20, 2015 (UTC) You would ask Kombatgod if the Mickey Mouse page was easy before saying so. -Oishi I'm guessing this is harder than you thought. -Oishi P.S.: I did add the Fairly Oddparents Type 3 link that deals with parodies in Channel Chasers. :Not exactly. I did found a good amount of links, but I'm a bit swamped right now so it will take me a few days to properly organize all the information and links for the page. Strider Kage (talk) 06:06, April 25, 2015 (UTC) When will you be finished? Just wondering. Estimation is fine. -Oishi :Not making any promises, but I think I'll have time for it this weekend. Strider Kage (talk) 05:42, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Three cartoons from three different stations Don't make pages for these cartoons yet, but I do want you to keep in mind with Clarence, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, and Harvey Beaks. I know we have links for two of them as of now, but I still want you to keep in mind about them. -Oishi :Alright, I'll keep those in mind. Strider Kage (talk) 06:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) What are the links for Harvey Beaks or Star vs. The Forces of Evil? Thomas Paul Jennings Star vs. The Forces of Evil made a Tetris reference while Harvey Beaks made a Sailor Moon reference. They're already on the wiki. -Oishi Humongous Entertainment So there's this company called Humongous Entertainment that contains a lot of my childhood games (Pajama Sam, Putt Putt, Freddy Fish, Fatty Bear, Spy Fox, etc) and while they connect to each other they don't seem to connect to anything else. Besides this Type 3 Little Mermaid Ariel Tatoo I found, still I was wondering if you can find any outside series that connect to any Humongous Entertainment game. -Dragon :Sure, let me see if I can find somthing about these games and I'll report back later. Strider Kage (talk) 06:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Yooka-Laylee I want you to also keep in mind of Yooka-Laylee (Banjo-Kazooie spiritual successor). This is just for make sure of any links with other series. -Oishi Mii Plaza I know that I could do it, but I'm having trouble into figuring out new links like the one with Splatoon. Can you help me? -Oishi P.S.: I was hoping that you didn't ignore the Yooka-Laylee post. :I'll see what I can find, though you'll have to wait a little since I'm currently looking for links in the Humongous Entertainment games for Dragonsblood23. And don't worry, I didn't ignored your Yooka-Laylee post earlier. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 09:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I am Bread I read about your Humungous Entertainment to Dragon and thought you were done. Could you make a I am Bread if there are possible links. -Oishi :Haha, this one's quite a novel little game, went straight to my must-try list. Very straight-forward too, so I went ahead and made the page already. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 05:23, May 23, 2015 (UTC) The Witcher I made a Witcher page, could you get the logo? -Oishi Shantae Do you know any Shantae links? -Oishi :I've come across a few back then, let me check a bit deeper and I'll create it later. Strider Kage (talk) 07:05, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, also try to find a pic of Shantae. -Oishi LBX & Bravely Could you find connections with LBX (Little Battlers Experience) and Bravely franchises? -Oishi :I'll see what I can find about them. Strider Kage (talk) 09:43, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Type 3 link in Assassination Classroom Is the manga mentioned by Ritsu in episode 9 (wasn't mentioned in Chapter 22) about artificial intelligence an actual manga (I'm not referring to Sonic Ninja). -Oishi :Yeah, it's a reference to one of the story arcs in the manga/anime Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, the author's previous work. It's actually been referenced a few times already, including cosplays of its two main characters. Strider Kage (talk) 04:03, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Gintama & Inside Out I made a Gintama and Inside Out page. Could you get the icons? -Oishi Black Butler I was wondering if you could make a Black Butler page. -Oishi :Found a few references that could work, but It'll take a few days until I can make the page since I need to sort through the manga to find chapters/dates. Strider Kage (talk) 08:01, June 9, 2015 (UTC) FNAF Still nothing? -Oishi :Actually, I finally ran into a valid link and was about to start the page yesterday but couldn't, and today I was beaten to the punch. What a coincidence. I've edited in the link (plus a ref to Friday the 13th which I'm not entirely sure about), so it's finally up and running! Strider Kage (talk) 04:46, June 13, 2015 (UTC) McDonald Should we have a McDonald page. When I saw a thumbnail of or a review of chapter 143 Assassination Classroom (I'm only on 45 even with the episode order), it showed Korosensei with what I think is a Japanese Roland McDonald. -Oishi P.S.: Any luck with Black Bulter? Also, could you get the thumbnail for Jurassic Park? :Well, I think it can have one. The brand/mascot does have four games made in the past (M.C. Kids, Global Gladiators, Donald Land and McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure) with Ronald either figuring or being the playable character. I think that should be enough to justify it as a series, atleast as far as I understand... :I'll get the Black Butler page up in one or two days. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 05:30, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hex Heroes So there's a upcoming game called Hex Heroes its kinda hard to find some of the characters from different Indie Games, maybe you might have a chance so just aking, could you make a Hex Heroes pae -Dragon : Sure, let me see what I can find. Hey, while I'm at this, did you read the Humongous Entertainment links I left on your talk page? Strider Kage (talk) 05:55, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Dora & My Neighbor Totoro Could you make a Dora (Nick Jr.) page and get a thumbnail for My Neighbor Totoro? -Oishi Ore Monogatari Anything with that series? -Oishi Haru Do you think we can have a pic of Haru for Rave? -Oishi Fate/stay night Do you think you could make a page for that? -Oishi :I'll see what I can find around later. Strider Kage (talk) 07:58, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Thundermans Could you make a page for it? -Oishi :Sorry about the late reply. As soon as I sort through RL stuff and finish the Fate/ page, I'll look into it. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 05:53, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Toriko I was wondering if you read the Toriko manga. If you do, should I watch the anime? -Oishi P.S.: How far are you on your research? :Hi! Things are getting back to normal, so I'll be resuming the page creation soon. Unfortunately I haven't been able to see or read Toriko, but I've been told is well worth watching it, specially if you're a fan of classic shounen series like Hokuto no Ken. :Hope that's of some help. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 04:40, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Hotel Transylvania Any crossover references for this movie. -Oishi P.S.: How're the other series? :I'll see what I cna find. I'm almost done with Fate/, should be posting it one of these days. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 07:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Monster Galaxy I know you might busy with research on other series but if you have time could you see if Monster Galaxy has anything. -Dragon :No problem. As soon as I am able, I'll look it up. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 08:46, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Animal Crossing and Wind Wakef X Steven Universe Sorry to make you even more busy, but there should be a Type 2 with Animal Crossing and Zelda for Steven Universe because Steven has the GameCube games for them. The problems lies in which I can't remember the episode. Could you help? Thanks. -Oishi :Added to the page. Fortunately I knew were to look for those, since they came up a few times already. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 04:32, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Wander over Yander Do you any connections with Wander over Yander? -Oishi P.S.: How's Thundermans going? :Will check it out. And just finished! Later. Strider Kage (talk) 03:12, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Corpse Party Could you fix the page? Sorry for the extra work. -Oishi Rocket League I truly am sorry for how busy I'm keeping you, but if you can I want you to do Rocket League. Thanks! -Oishi P.S.: How's Wander? :He, well I just throw it in the waiting line so it might take a while until I get to it. And Wander's still some time away, gotta do Hotel Transylvania and Monster Galaxy first. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 07:46, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Until Dawn I was wondering if you could do Until Dawn. Thanks! -Oishi P.S.: Have you gotten into Wander yet? :I'll check it out. Wander is the next game in my list, so it'll be up soon. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 08:12, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello I hope I wasn't putting too much work on you. You haven't responded and I felt worried. Anything happened? -Oishi :Haha, don't worry it's nothing like that. Work has got the best of me for the last month, so I didn't have the time and/or energy to go through the date-hunting these days. Right now I'm about to finish Wander and shall be posted in brevity, and I'll be able to return to my usual editing soon enough, hopefully. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 09:02, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Tales of Terror in the Park V I've seen the cast of Regular Show in pop culture costumes in a sneak peek. Do you know what they're dressed up as? -Oishi P.S.: I can't believe I'm still asking this, how's Wander? :I haven't found nor heard about that sneak peek yet. :Already done. Patience is a virtue, after all. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 04:41, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Bill & Ted Once again I ask you something usually in a series I can't find things that you'll probably find connections too, since I know you're probably busy with other requests, there's no rush on it but, could you do Bill & Ted. -Dragonsblood23 :Sure, no problem. As soon as I finish my current "to-do" list I'll take a look at it. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 08:53, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Yokai-Watch Is it too soon to ask? -Oishi :Don't worry, I'll add it to my to-do list and get to it, eventually. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 08:39, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Lord Hater Considering Lord Hater is another focused character in the series (season 2 started giving him episodes without Wander), should we including him as a main character? :Don't see any problem with that. Want me to search for a image showing both of them? Later! Strider Kage (talk) 03:48, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes please! -Oishi Sonic If you know Gnoggin, he does UCOW. According to his schedule, he'll do a Sonic episode in January. Could you check if it's updated? -Oishi It's more than updated, we got some that even he didn't catch during the first time such as he commercial crossover with Flo (Progressive) -Dragon